Welcome to Farrell's
Welcome to Farrell's is yet another show I created. Farrell's, believe it or not is a a real ice cream parlor chain in California! I felt it was so successful it deserved a TV show! This show follows Erika Wilkin and her older brother, Chase, who both work at Farrell's Ice Cream Parlor in Riverside, CA, where there father is the manager. Erika works a part time job as a waitress, just like her late mother, and Chase works as a singing waiter with his "barbershop trio", Three's Company. Check Farrell's out here: www.youtube.com/watch?v=4rVK1DtjnVM This show is also called "WELTOFA" to avoid curse word references. Characters Main Characters Isabela Merced as Erika Wilkin, a 15 year old waitress-in-training at Farrell's in Riverside, California. Erika is kind, loyal, and always happy to help. Liam Attridge as Chase Wilkin, Erika's older brother. He sings in a "barbershop trio", Three's Company. He is very kind and a great problem solver. Lilimar as Josie Reynolds, Erika's best friend who is a total girly girl. She loves fashion, beauty, and, of course, lots of sparkles! Charles Esten as John Wilkin, the manager of the Farrell's where the show takes place, as Erika, Chase, and Aidan's father. He's a hard worker always pushing his kids to follow their dreams. Anna Grace Barlow as Veronica Dawson, a cheerful, roller skating waitress at Farrell's. She is Erika's "waitress coach". Emery Kelly as Luke Angelo, the bossy, full of himself leader of Three's Company. He's also the girl crazy one of the group. Luke likes to think of himself as "the chosen one". Ricky Garcia as Wes Martin, another member of Three's Company who is considered the weirdo and is obsessed with spray cheese. Recurring Characters Presley Tennant as Rachel Taft, the most boy crazy girl at Riverside High School. She has a HUGE crush on Three's Company, especially Luke and she calls herself "Mrs. Luke Angelo". TBA as Mrs. Anne Johnson, Erika and Chase's neighbor of old age who is loving, welcoming, and often praised by Three's Company for her cooking Louriza Tronco as Taylor Reynolds, Josie's snooty older sister who absolutely HATES Farrell's and the old fashioned vibe of the place. TBA as Emily, Josie and Eva's enthusiastic cousin. TBA as Charlotte Davis, Wes's crush from Riverside High School. Charlotte is extremely sweet and sometimes a little shy. Lana Condor as Alicia Hernandez, Luke's on and off girlfriend. The pair officially breaks up in Season 2. Amanda Lee as herself, a Farrell's waitress/aspiring actress. John McGavin as herself, a Farrell's waiter/aspiring actor. One Time Characters Ashley Argota as Juliet, an aspiring singer who is interested in singing barbershop like Three's Company despite the negative feedback she receives from others. TBA as Marisa- the owner of a mac and cheese food truck that Three's Company presumably has a crush on Margie Mays as Vivian Dawson, Veronica's twin sister who works in a cupcake bakery Episodes Season 1: # "Pilot": After an accident on opening day of Farrell's in Riverside, Mr. Wilkin hires Erika as a waitress, just like her late mother # "As Seen on TV": An agent stops by Farrell's and asks Three's Company to audition for a preschool TV show, only to realize he is using them all along to get more views # "Bad Mitzvah": Farrell's is asked to cater for the bat mitzvah of the Wilkins' spoiled neighbor Kiara, but the party planning process goes completely awry due to Kiara's bad attitude. # "Erika's Crush": Erika develops a crush on a new worker at Farrell's who is her age, only to be distracted from her work and more focused on him. # "Secret Shindig"- John leaves Erika and Chase in charge of Farrell's while he is away for the weekend, but things turn into chaos when a group of teenagers asks for a private party on the roof of the restaurant. # "Dessert of Champions": Erika and Chase's Uncle Joe wants to participate in the annual Farrell's Ice Cream Eating Challenge, but is hesitant due to having been fat-shamed in the past. # TBA # "Thanksgiving": The Wilkins host Thanksgiving at their house, the first since Erika and Chase's mother passed away from leukemia. Season 2: # "Surprise Party": Erika and Chase call on the rest of the gang to throw a surprise party for their father in honor of his 10 year anniversary working for Farrell's. # tba # "Seeing Double": Veronica begins to miss her twin sister, Vivian, who recently just moved to New York City to open a cupcake shop, so the gang decides to surprise her by planning her to visit Farrell's. # tba # tba # tba # "April Fools Day": The whole gang decides to prank Wes on April Fool's Day as payback for all the pranks he plays on them. # "Love on Wheels"- Farrell's is asked to bring a food truck to a street fair and happen to be parked right next to a macaroni and cheese truck run by a girl named Marisa, who can't tell if Three's Company is trying to swoon her or is just praising the mac and cheese. # "Good Eggs": Farrell's is asked to provide food for contestants competing in the annual Easter pageant where Three's Company is asked to perform. # "All for One": Newlyweds Gavin and Nicole have come to Farrell's to book their twin babies' first birthday party. # "Four's Company"- Three's Company meet a girl named Juliet at Farrell's one day who wants to learn to sing barbershop music one day and try to build up her confidence despite what her peers tell her. # tba # tba # "The Golden Olden Days" (two part special): Erika and the gang participate in the school play. Season 3: # "Out of the Closet": Veronica is having trouble coming out as lesbian to her friends. Trivia * Farrell's, as mentioned above, was in fact a REAL ice cream parlor chain. All locations are permanently closed as of 2019. * The band Forever in Your Mind plays the role of Three's Company. Category:TV Shows Category:Welcome To Farrell's